Wireless communication between wireless terminals (STAs) and infrastructure (Access Points) within a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) typically requires a two-state connection process. In the initial non-associate state, a STA may only communicate with the access point (AP), until authentication (if required) and association are complete. In the associated state, the STA has connectivity to an external network (for example, the Internet) and is able to exchange application data with the network. When the AP is secured, the STA in the associated state can establish a security association which allows the STA to exchange protected information with the AP.
The delivery of information from the AP to the STA in the non-associated state is very limited, and information cannot flow from the network to the STA.